1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit, and more particularly, to a semiconductor integrated circuit including a package in which pins are arranged in a mirror type fashion and to a semiconductor package module having the same.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor integrated circuits are manufactured by various semiconductor manufacturing techniques, such as a silicon wafer manufacturing technique and a logic design technique. The semiconductor integrated circuit is supplied with a driving voltage suitable for driving the semiconductor integrated circuit mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB). The semiconductor integrated circuit is operated by specific input and output signals. That is, the operation and operation mode of a semiconductor apparatus are determined by a combination of input signals.
In recent years, a plurality of semiconductor integrated circuits is integrated into a channel to form a module in order to improve the capacity and the degree of integration of semiconductor apparatuses. The memory module includes a plurality of packaged semiconductor integrated circuits mounted on a module substrate. The packaged semiconductor integrated circuits each have a plurality of connection terminals for electrical connection to connectors on the module substrate. In the semiconductor package module, the semiconductor integrated circuits may be arranged in a mirror type such that their sides are symmetric with respect to the substrate. That is, pins on one side and on the other side are symmetrically arranged, which makes it possible to minimize the lengths of wiring lines and thus reduce the area of a semiconductor package module.
In general, external signals may be input to the pins of the semiconductor integrated circuit through an input buffer unit. In the semiconductor integrated circuit forming the mirror-type semiconductor package module, a mirror function circuit should be activated to supply the same signal to the pins arranged symmetrically. However, in order to individually supply signals to the pins, the mirror function circuit is inactivated, so that the pins can be individually operated.
Meanwhile, in order to prepare for the activation of the mirror function circuit, input buffer units are connected to specific pins that are symmetrically arranged in the semiconductor integrated circuit. When the mirror function circuit is activated, the input buffer units are activated such that the same signal is supplied to the specific pins. However, when the mirror function circuit is inactivated, no signal may be supplied to the specific pins (which is called ‘no connection’ (NC)). However, since the specific pins are controlled by the same input buffer signals, the input buffer units connected to the NC pins are kept in an active state. Therefore, a standby current may be continuously consumed in the input buffer units connected to the NC pins to which no external signals are supplied.